Parvati
Parvati is a recurring demon in the series, based on Hindu myth. History This beautiful goddess of love is the second consort of Shiva in the Hindu mythology. A mountain princess, she is the reincarnation of the goddess Sati (Shiva's first consort), and won Shiva's love in her previous life despite his asceticism, but self-immolated herself after her father's disapproval. Reborn as Parvati, she sought him out and became his consort once again. They have the ability to merge into the half-male, half-female Ardha.﻿ Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei: if...: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Lady Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Earth Mother Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Megami Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Megami Race *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Megami Race *Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army: Volt Order *Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. King Abaddon: Volt Order **Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito'' *''Persona 2: Innocent Sin: Priestess Arcana *Persona 2: Eternal Punishment: Priestess Arcana *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Priestess Arcana *''Persona 4'' / Golden: Priestess Arcana *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Priestess Arcana *Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Megami Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Deity Class *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Deity Class *Devil Survivor 2: Megami Race Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Parvati can only be obtained by evolving a Sati, in reference to her myth. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Parvati can be acquired through fusion or through the Ichigaya hacked chip run. She spawns alongside Shiva when he acts as a boss. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' ''Persona 3'' Parvati and Shiva can cast the Fusion Spell Ardhanari, a reference to their fusion into the singular god. ''Persona 4'' Parvati and Shiva can be fused to create the persona Ardha. ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Parvatis can be fought in the final dungeon, primarily on the 6th Layer of the Sun. They have a chance to drop a Pinaka which must be obtained in order to unlock the boss fight with Shiva. ''Devil Survivor 2'' Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Drain |Electricity = - |Force = - |Expel = Null |Curse = Null |Ailmentresistance= None |Normalattack=Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Media |Effect1 = Restores a small amount of HP to all allies |Cost1 = 12 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Rakukaja |Effect2 = Increases all allies' defense |Cost2 = 15 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Chakra Walk |Effect3 = Recovers some MP while walking, inactive when in the stock |Cost3 = Passive |Level3 = 26 }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Devil Summoner 2: Raidou Kuzunoha vs King Abaddon'' ''Persona 2: Innocent Sin'' |AL= - |NR= |MN= |Type1= Mutates Into |Description1= Parvati can mutate into Sarasvati or Bacchus |Skill1=Diarama |Effect1=Recover high HP for one ally. |Skill2?=Mahama |Effect2?=Deal instant Light kill to an enemy group. |Skill3?=Kotoludi |Effect3?=Cure one ally's possession ailment. |Skill4?=Recarm |Effect4?=Revive and recover low HP for one ally. |Skill5?=Samakaja |Effect5?=Increase one ally's magical defense. |Skill6?=Bufudyne |Effect6?=Deal high Ice damage to one enemy. May freeze. |SkillM=Makakaja |EffectM=Increase one ally's magical attack. }} ''Persona 2: Eternal Punishment'' |Effect4= Works on all allies. All 'water' type spells cast at the party are rendered ineffective. |Skill5= Refresh Ring |Effect5= Works on one ally. Recovers all bad status, except for dying and wild. |Skill6= Recarm |Effect6= Restores one character's life and recovers 1/4 of max HP. |Skill8= Bufudyne |Effect8= Inflicts a large amount of ice damage on one enemy. Has a chance of causing the 'freeze' status. |SkillM= Mahanma |EffectM= Kills a group of enemies (42%). Ineffective against bosses and opponents that are strong against Holy. |Unknown Power= recovery }} ''Persona 3'' ''FES'' / Portable ''The Answer'' ''Persona 4'' ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' ''Devil Survivor 2'' |Elec=-- |Force=-- |Mystic=-- |Racial=Goddess Grace |Skill1=Mediarahan |Skill2=-- |Skill3=-- |Passive1=-- |Passive2=-- |Passive3=-- |AucSkill1= |AucSkill2= |AucSkill3= |AucPassive1= |AucPassive2= |AucPassive3= |FusedQuote=I'm the Megami Parvati. It's so good to meet you. I do hope I can be of assistance. |FusingQuote=It is a shame that we must part, but I suppose 'tis meet. I will pray for you. }} Gallery Trivia *Parvati in Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne and Devil Survivor 2 drains fire attacks but weak to ice, a reference to how Parvati is Sati reincarnated after throwing herself into flames. This is changed to the opposite in Persona 3 and Persona 4 to reflect her being the daughter of the snow god of , the mountains of glaciers. Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Chaos Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Soulless Army Demons Category:Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs. The Lone Marebito Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons